1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Muslim prayer counter and more particularly pertains to displaying the number of times prayers are said through the number of times a switch is contacted by user""s head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rugs is known in the prior art as is the use of counters. More specifically, rugs and counters and combinations thereof in various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of counting any of a number of types of events through various methods and apparatuses are know to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,789 to Sibley disclose a vital timer for energizing a vital relay at the end of a preselected time interval generated by a vitally programmed microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727481 to Aguille et al. discloses an addressing device for a memory, such as a dynamic memory ROM or RAM, addressable by address words at a predetermined clock-period rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,629 to Moore disclosed an apparatus for categorizing and accumulating events.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,771 to Glassburn discloses a high-resolution symmetrical divider circuit.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,775 to Croson discloses a process control apparatus for executing program instructions.
In this respect, the Muslim prayer counter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying the number of times prayers are said through the number of times a switch is contacted by a user""s head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing nee for a new and improved Muslim prayer counter, which can be used for displaying the number of times prayers are said through the number of times a switch is contacted by a user""s head. In regard, the present invention substantially fulfills the need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the know types of rugs and counters and combinations thereof in various designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved Muslim prayer counter. As described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved Muslim prayer counter and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a Muslim prayer counter that is used in displaying the number of times prayers are said through the number of times a switch is contacted by a user""s head comprising, in combination a rug having a short upper edge and a parallel short lower edge with exposed planar upper surface and a lower surface adapted to be supported on a floor; a counter secured to the upper surface of the rug adjacent the upper edge in proximity to one side edge thereof, the counter also including a slide switch button adapted to be contacted by a user to turn on or off the counter; a switch located on the upper surface of the rug mid-way between side edges; a battery secured to the lower surface of the rug adjacent the upper in proximity to the counter, with an associated pocket for removably receiving the batter for replacement purposes, the battery including an electrical lines coupling the counter and the battery and the switch, with associated electrical lines coupling the battery and the switch, the batter and the counter, and the switch and the counter, the switch adapted to generate an electrical pulse to the counter for each time the switch is contacted and to advance the counter by one on alternate contacts of the switch by the user whereby the switch will read a whole number corresponding to half the number of times the switch is contacted.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are familiar with patent of legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Muslim counter which have all the advantages of the prior art rugs and combinations thereof in various designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Muslim prayer counter which are of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved Muslim prayer counter which are susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly are then susceptible of low prices of sales to the consuming public, thereby making such Muslim counter economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved Muslim prayer counter which provide in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to displaying the number of times prayers are said through the number of times a switch is contacted by a user""s head.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Muslim prayer counter comprising a short upper edge and improved Muslim prayer counter comprising a short upper edge a parallel short lower edge-with long parallel side edges therebetween, the rug having an exposed planar upper surface and a lower surface adapted to be supported on a floor; a counter secured to the upper surface of the rug adjacent the upper edge in proximity to one side edge thereof; a switch located on the upper surface of the rug mid-way between side edges; a battery secured to the lower surface of the rug adjacent the upper in proximity to the counter, the battery including an electrical lines coupling the counter and the battery and the switch.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.